


Take a break

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex is stubborn, Boys In Love, Establishing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Thomas and macaroni is the real ship here, Washington, based on a shamchat, sleepy hamilton, take a break, these idiots are the government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: Alexander Hamilton needs to take a break every once in a while, and it might just take a certain Virginian to convince him.Aka Alex is sleepy and needs Thomas’ help to chill





	Take a break

"Jefferson.." Alexander sighed softly, slowly picking his head up from his desk. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, which was a bit obvious.

"Hamilton. You look like hell." Thomas stated blandly.

"I know, I know..." He rubbed his eyes, looking back to Jefferson.

"Wow, you're so tired you're forgetting to be mean to me," he chuckled. "Out of interest, what's got you looking like that?"

"Haven't slept... about a week..?" Alexander laid his head back down, messing with his tangled hair.

"Jesus, Hamilton. That's.. really not healthy," Thomas was suddenly rather concerned. But not because he actually cared about Alexander or anything...

"Mm.. I-I don't take care of myself, anyway.." He sighed deeply, his eyes slowly starting to close.

"Hamilton take a break or something. Whatever you're so busy with can't be that important that this is necessary," he admonished.

Alexander picked his head up slightly, only to have it fall back onto the desk with a bang. He jumped a little, accidentally scaring himself.

"Jesus Christ," Thomas muttered to himself. "Come on, go home before you knock yourself out on that desk. Actually, I don't trust you to not die on the way home. I'll walk you there."

Alexander sighed deeply, laying his head back, glancing back at Jefferson. "Mm... I don't think I can walk.."

Thomas scoffed. "Well I'm sure as hell not carrying you..."

Alexander slowly picked himself up, trying not to stumble back. He felt lightheaded, almost ready to pass out, which was probably not a good idea.

"Come here," Thomas held out an arm to keep Hamilton from falling.

He fell back onto Jefferson's arm, it saving him from hitting the ground. "T-Thank you.." Alexander muttered softly, leaning onto Jefferson as he spoke.

"I-its fine.. okay, yes, this is a problem. If you can't even stand up how am I going to get you home," he sighed thoughtfully.

Alexander just stood there, staring into space as Jefferson thought. He shrugged lightly, as a slowed reaction.

Thomas sighed again. "Okay, fine.. desperate times and all that... think you can survive a piggy back ride?"

"Oooh.." He nodded softly, looking back to Jefferson.

"O-okay then. Um. Just.. climb on I guess," Thomas blushed, slightly regretting his offer.

Alexander didn't even realize the awkwardness; he was too sleepy. He clambered up onto Jefferson's back, a slight smile as he looked around. "Woooah... I'm so tall now.."

Thomas was tightly grasping onto Hamilton's legs tightly, so he didn't fall "Yeah, is it more fun than being tiny?" He chuckled.

"Mhm!" He nodded lightly, still looking around with a tired, childlike amazement.

Thomas chuckled again at how cute Hamilton is acting. "Well, uh, let's go then.." they left the room, Thomas walking quite slowly, as to not jostle Hamilton.

Alexander finally calmed down a little more, just staring off into the distance, his mind a bit blank. He suddenly started to play with Jefferson's hair, wrapping his fingers in the curls. "Oooooh.."

"O-oh..." he paused for a second, surprised. "Uh, my hair is pretty curly, isn't it?"

Alex nodded softly, still messing with his hair, seemingly amazed by it. "Mm.. it's pretty, too..."

Thomas blushed again. "...thanks, Hamilton."

"You're welcome, Thomas.." Alexander didn't even notice, actually calling Jefferson by his first name. He yawned softly, his movements starting to slow down.

Thomas hummed to himself for a while. "Hey, uh, Hamilton? Why haven't you been sleeping? Is your work really that busy?"

"Mhm..." He sighed lightly, his fingers slowly fiddling with Thomas' hair. "I-I don't like to sleep.."

"Oh. Why not? You can die from sleep-deprivation, you know," he shifted his grip on Hamilton's legs so it was more comfortable for the both of them.

"Because... when you sleep, you just waste time.." Alexander shifted too, laying his head on top of Thomas' shoulder.

"Hamilton, you NEED to sleep regularly. It's dangerous, you'll get really ill," Thomas scolded him.

"Mm... I-I never sleep regularly, anyway.." He slowly shut his eyes, breathing softly as he relaxed.

Thomas was genuinely concerned at this point. "A-alex, you need to take care of yourself.."

Alexander softly shook his head, too tired to think of a response.

Thomas sighed, worried about Hamilton. "Oh.. we're almost there. Which house is yours again?"

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around slightly, finally pointing out a decently sized house.

"Okay," Thomas said mainly to himself. He headed towards the house and stoped. "You'll have to get down to unlock the door, can you do that?"

Alexander nodded softly, slowly crawling down, stumbling to the door. He reached into his pockets, pulling out a key, trying to unlock the door. He was too sleepy to notice that he was putting it in wrong.

Thomas reached out and held Hamilton's hand, guiding it to correctly put the key in the lock. He laughed softly. "How did you even get to work this morning?"

He shrugged once again, finally unlocking the door. He had been leaning onto the door as he unlocked it, making him fall inside, luckily stumbling back to the couch.

"Be careful!" Thomas closed the door behind him. "Are you okay sleeping there? Or do you want to attempt to walk to your bedroom?"

Alexander was already relaxed, curled up into a tiny ball on his couch. "Mm.." He smiled softly, laying his head down on the couch as he slowly drifted off.

Thomas smiled slightly. "Couch it is then, I guess. I'll go find you a blanket. Try not to die for a minute."

He nodded slightly, almost asleep already. Alexander's hair had fallen into his face, but he didn't care about how he looked at this point.

Thomas started searching for a blanket, and found Alex's room. He hesitated for a moment before grabing the duvet/blanket off of his bed and took it back to Alex.

Alexander had finally fallen asleep, soft snores escaping his lips. He was still curled up into a small ball, warming himself up before he got a blanket.

Thomas gently covered Alex with his blanket. Then, placing a hand on his shoulder for a second, he said 'goodnight, Alex' and muttered 'maybe I should head back to work, they'll probably be wondering where I am' to himself.

"Mmm.. goodnight, Thomas..." Alexander mumbled lightly, having a bit of consciousness left. He curled up once again, wrapping the blanket around him.

Thomas debater about whether or not to leave, as Alex seemed better and much more peaceful asleep, but he was still worried. "I guess I'll leave, then." He started making his way towards the door, being careful not to disturb Alex.

Suddenly, a soft, confused groan escaped from Alexander's lips, his eyes starting to slowly flutter open. He coughed slightly into the blanket, looking over to Thomas. "T-Thomas..?"

The Virginian paused and turned around to look at Alex "..yeah, Alexander? Are you okay?"

Alexander didn't really know, actually. He felt a lot weaker than before, but he didn't want Thomas to worry. "I-I'm fine... what are you doing..?"

"Oh, uh, you were asleep, so I thought I'd go back to work.. maybe come back to check on you later.. Unless you want me to stay..?"

"Mm.." He slowly shook his head, leaning back on the couch. "Can you stay? I-I don't really feel the best.." Alexander sighed deeply, looking down at his lap.

"O-oh um, yes, of course I'll stay," he walked over and sat at the other end of the couch, cautiously watching Hamilton.

Alexander laid his head back down, curling back up. "I-I don't like to say it, but you were right.." He murmured, looking over to Thomas.

"..I was right about what?" He asked, slightly surprised that Alex thought he was right about something.

"Like you said, I would feel absolutely terrible if I didn't sleep..." He winced slightly, his head starting to hurt.. great. Just great.

Thomas chuckled. "Well, yes, sleep is very important." He thought for a second and then sighed deeply. "..just... try to take better care of yourself Alex, okay?"

"Okay, okay.." Alexander groaned, closing his eyes as he tried to fall back asleep. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. "Thomas..?" He asked after a while.

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I can't fall asleep... can you help me?" He tilted his head slightly, scooting towards Thomas a bit more.

Thomas was slightly confused. "Oh sure, um, how.. can I help?" He said, brushing some hair out of his eye.

Alexander shrugged lightly, trying to think. "Uh.. do you know any lullabies? I don't know if they'll work on me anymore, though..."

He was at a loss for words. Did Alexander Hamilton really just ask him that? He laughed a bit in shock. "Wait, you want ME to sing? A lullaby? Wow, this is a strange day. Hmm. Well I guess I could try.."

"I think your voice would sound great, y'know?" He chuckled slightly, a soft smile on his face.

Thomas blushed slightly at the compliment, whilst frantically trying to recall the lyrics to literally any lullaby. He cleared his throat. "Okay then.. um. Rock a bye baby.."

Alexander felt a slight blush on his own face, laying his head down as he listened to Thomas' voice. He really liked it, it was deep but calming.

"..on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock.." he continued singing, suddenly rather self-conscious of his own voice. "..when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all.."

Finally, Alexander's head had fallen back, light snores coming from him as he slept. It seemed a lot easier to lull him to sleep than Thomas would have thought. He filed that knowledge away for later.

Thomas, still blushing, leaned quietly back on the couch, just thinking about Alex, and what a strange day it had been so far.

"Mhnm.." Alexander stirred slightly in his sleep, finally just placing his head on Thomas' knee. He looked peaceful as he slept, a lot more relaxed than when he was awake.

Oh. He glanced down at Alex, realising that he looked calmer than he'd ever seen him. Thomas sighed contentedly, gently playing with Alex's hair.

He giggled a bit as he slept, feeling Thomas gently fiddling with his hair. Alexander still looked calm, something that was pretty rare for him. Maybe someone should make sure he takes a break, once in a while.

Thomas grinned at how soft and calm Alex looks, starting to feel sleepy himself.

Alexander was still smiling softly as he slept, seemingly having a good dream. He slowly shifted, pulling Thomas a bit closer to him.

Thomas reacted by carefully moving his arms, draping one over Alex, sort of gently hugging him.

He smiled even more, a slight childlike chuckle coming from him. Alexander curled up next to Thomas, tiredly reaching a hand up to fiddle with his hair as he slept.

Thomas was enjoying seeing Alex happy for once, and snuggled up to Alex as much as he could. "God I wish Alex was this happy and relaxed when he's awake," he whispered.

Alexander twisted and twirled Thomas' hair for what seemed like hours, it almost measuring how long he slept. Finally, his hand had dropped down, he was trying to wake up. His mind knew that he had work to do.

Thomas felt Alexander begin to wake up. "Hey, shhh, it's okay, you can sleep for longer.."

He softly shook his head, trying to sit up. "N-No.."

"You didn't sleep for a week, I think you deserve some sleep. Are you feeling any better?"

Alexander shook his head slightly, a small frown on his face. But, he still tried to wake up nonetheless.

"Hey, shh, Alex.." he said, softly placing hand on Alex's cheek, trying to convince him to rest a little longer.

Alexander stopped for a moment, feeling a small wave of sleepiness hit him. His eyes started to slowly flutter open, even though he felt a bit more calm. It seemed as if he needed something to get him back to sleep quickly.

Thomas considered for a moment, then pulled Alexander into a tight hug, and started slowly rubbing soothing circles on his back, trying to calm him. "It's okay, Alexander."

He slowly slumped back over, his eyes falling closed once again. He curled up as he relaxed, Thomas' voice and actions calming him down. "O-Okay.."

Thomas was still holding onto Alex. "I just.. I care about you Alexander, I don't like seeing you so stressed.." he noticed the tremor in his voice, blushing profusely.

He looked up at Thomas, hearing the slight tremor in his words, a slight blush on his own face. "I-I don't like being so stressed..."

Thomas sighed deeply. "Maybe I can help you be less stressed... remind you to take a break once in a while... help you keep your mind off of work stress.."

"T-That would be nice.." Alexander smiled lightly, feeling himself start to drift asleep again.

"I.. I really l-like you Alexander.." his voice cracked slightly.

Alexander smiled even more, his blush increasing slightly. "I-I love you too, Thomas.." Alexander finally fell asleep, head dropping.

Thomas was blushing furiously, and grinning. He snuggled up to Alexander and drifted off to sleep as well.

They slept for a long time, about halfway through the day. After a while, Alex slowly but suddenly sat up, his eyes still shut.

Thomas was still asleep, and snoring lightly when Alexander groaned softly, trying to get up without waking Thomas, though he was still half asleep himself.

He whined a bit and shuffled in his sleep as Alex moved away.

Alexander finally stood up, holding onto the couch for a bit of support. He regained his balance, starting to pace back and forth. It was a bit of a habit of his, something he would do when he was trying to think, or he was stressed, which was almost all the time.

Hearing Alexander's pacing, Thomas slowly woke up and stretched a bit. Then he looked up at Alex. "H-hey, what're you doing?" His head was still a little bit fuzzy from sleep.

"Mm.." He seemed to be too focused on not falling over, putting one foot in front of the other. Alexander kept pacing, looking as if he was still sleeping, or as if he was in a trance, his head hanging down a bit.

"Alex? Hey, why don't you sit down with me?" he gestured to the couch he was still sitting on.

Alexander shook his head softly, the pacing starting to slow down. He started to wobble slightly, but he still paced.

"Alex, please. Please calm down and sit with me, I don't want you hurting yourself if you fall over," Thomas pleaded.

He suddenly stopped, hearing Thomas' soft and caring voice in his ears, pulling his head up. Alexander's eyes fluttered back open, the sight of himself standing made him fall back onto the couch with Thomas.

Thomas sighed in relief. "Thank you." He reaches out and held Alexander's hand. "What were you pacing for?"

Alexander squeezed Thomas' hand, trying to think as he felt a bit startled. "I-It's kind of a habit.."

"W-well whatever you're worried about.. I'm here for you," he smiled.

"Aw... t-thank you, Thomas." He smiled slightly, too. "Mm.." Alexander looked a bit paler than usual, looking down at his lap as he spoke.

"You don't look very well.. is there anything I can do to help before I go back to work and explain why we've been off all day?" Care was clear in his voice.

"Um... I'm kinda hungry, and I feel worse than usual, so.." Alexander still didn't mean to worry Thomas.

"Hey, it's okay," he hesitantly kissed Alexander's forehead. "I'll make you some food.. and I promise it won't be macaroni.."

Alexander's pale cheeks had flushed slightly when Thomas kissed his forehead. A slight chuckle escaped his lips, looking back up at Thomas. "T-Thank you.."

"Y-you're welcome," he grinned and slowly walks towards the kitchen.

Washington would forgive them for having one day off every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a Shamchat I did


End file.
